


An Unexpected Meeting

by brodigays



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Soulmate AU, or as related to canon as i can get with the limited information we have, this was written before the season dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodigays/pseuds/brodigays
Summary: Rayla had a mission, to get back at the humans for what they have done. Things don’t go as expected for her when she ends up finding her soulmate. Aka the first meeting between Rayla and Claudia with an added Soulmate au.





	An Unexpected Meeting

Gray. Various shades of gray were all Rayla could see. She envied her fellows that found their soul mates and entered the world of color.

She wished she could admire the beauty of the world around her. But because she had yet to find the one she was destined with, her world remained dull and colorless. Normally it wouldn’t have bothered her, but at that time she was in a different nation and she would have enjoyed taking in the sights of the area around her.

“Rayla are you listening?” A voice cut her inner musings and she looked up from her position on the ground and into the stern eyes of her commander, Runaan.

Right. She wasn’t there for a sight seeing tour. Her and the other moonshadow elves were planning to attack that castle. It wasn’t something she particularly wanted to do, the idea of killing anyone left her with a bad taste, but justice did need to be served for what the humans did to the Dragon King and the Prince.

“I was sir” she lied through her teeth. She hadn’t been paying the slightest bit of attention. “I’m to go directly into the castle right?”

“Well yes. But there’s more to it than that” he replied and repeated what she was supposed to do. That time with her actually listening to what he was saying.

It was an easy enough task. The worst was the waiting around for the time to strike. When she was finally given the go ahead she ran off into the night.

She easily made it to the town near the castle without any problems. Luckily no one was around, all probably asleep, so she was able to easily go through the town without being spotted. The tricky part was getting into the castle. Guards were everywhere. 

She was able to sneak past them by climbing the gate and going over it. She had to get her bearings and looked around. She noticed she was in the courtyard and that she wasn’t alone.

In front of her was what looked to be a female. Rayla couldn’t discern any features of her, given that she couldn’t see color and then fact that the girl had her back to her. All Rayla could tell was that she was taller and had long hair.

She made a move to sneak past the girl, but she noticed the girl tense and whirl around. “Who’s there?” she asked startled, clearly not expecting anyone to be out and about at that late hour. From the book in her hand and the shadows coming from it, Rayla could only guess that the female was a dark mage of sorts.

Seeing that the girl was someone who could fight back, Raya tensed as well and got in a position to attack. Knife out and ready to fight if needed. She messed up completely by letting the girl see her, but she wouldn’t let that stop her.

“An elf?” the other girl asked in confusion. She made to step forward but stopped with a gasp, hand reaching up to cover her mouth in shock. “Wait! You’re-”

Before her sentence could be finished, Rayla struck. She quickly made her way around the girl and hit her over the head with the hilt of her knife. She didn’t want to kill the girl, she wanted to complete her mission with as little causalities as possible.

The girl fell forward onto the ground unconscious. Rayla made to just leave her there when she noticed something off about her surroundings. Instead of the dull lifeless world she knew, she found herself in a world of vibrant color. She gasped as she saw the different shades of green from the trees around her, the dark blue night sky, the purple flowers in the courtyard. 

She turned to look at the other girl, who Rayla noticed had hair as dark as the night, and carefully studied her. 

_‘This is my soulmate’_ she thought as she kneeled down and picked up the unconscious girl to hold in her arms. She had waited so long to finally see the girl, but it was an unfortunate twist that they had to meet in such a way. She wanted to stay and be the other girl but she knew that she couldn’t. She still had a mission to complete.

She made sure to mesmerize every single inch of the black haired girl in her arms. Rayla needed to be able to recognize her when she next saw the girl.

 _‘And i will see her again’_ she thought determinedly as she picked the girl up and hid her so she wasn’t out in the open, so as not to be seen by anyone in her group. She didn’t want the girl to end up dead after all.

“When this is all over I will come back for you” Rayla vowed as she continued on, wanting to complete the mission.

She didn’t worry about leaving the black haired girl behind. She knew she would see the black haired girl again. After all soulmates were destined for each other. And their fates would always be intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote in excitement for the season dropping soon. Raydia has quickly become my fave ship so I'm hoping we get canon interactions between the two. As of writing this there's less than 24 hours to go so I'm hyped up for this.
> 
> [Come scream about the show with me on my Tumblr](https://brodigays.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed~


End file.
